Every Little Girls Dream Is A Big Teddy Bear
by GoddessSerpent
Summary: "I don't want you to be just another sad story, Aria."- Sheriff Keller/OC Slow burn.
1. Prologue

Our story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world... Safe. Decent. Innocent. Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath. The name of our town is Riverdale. And our story begins, I guess, with what the Blossom twins did this summer. On the Fourth of July, just after dawn, Jason and Cheryl Blossom drove out to Sweetwater River for an early morning boat ride.

The next thing we know happened for sure is that Dilton Doiley, who was leading Riverdale's Boy Scout Troop on a bird watching expedition, came upon Cheryl by the river's edge.

So a week later, the Blossom family buried an empty casket and Jason's death was ruled an accident, as the story that Cheryl told made the rounds. That Cheryl dropped a glove in the water, and Jason reached down to get it, and accidentally tipped the boat, and panicked, and drowned. Now we would come to find just two days after that funeral another unfortunate event would strike. Jason blossom's death started a domino effect of tragedy on this small town that would have devastating consequences.

The next domino, in this chain reaction, to fall was Arianna Andrews, but no one would connected these events to Jason blossom's death until later. It was also an event that was just as much talked out, quite controversial about as many had their own judgments to pass on as fact along with that many were fearful that what happened would happen again. The real facts, the only ones we know,start with on morning of July 11th the teen had left the construction sight her father owned in somewhat of a haste. She had claimed she had to work on a summer project about the settling days of Riverdale with Kevin Keller, the sheriff's son, who was her best-friend. The only thing strange about that was people would realize that there was no project, and the two weren't even in the same history class.

It is unknown what happened after she disappeared from the site at approximately 11:45am on July 11th but the next thing we know for sure is more then fifteen hours later, Sometime past 3am in the morning of July 12th, she was found. Archie Andrews, her older twin brother, had found her own the doorstep to their house unconscious. The state she was in when when he found her..for a soul crushing moment the teenage believed she was dead. She was so pale with deep purple and blue bruises on her wrists. Her face was blotchy like she had been sobbing and there was blood on her face from a slice on her right cheek. Her breath was so shallow and slow. Police and an ambulance were called and she was shortly rushed to the hospital where she would stay for the next week.

After all the testing and recounting of events and doctors we would all learn she was drugged, robbed, had been clearly abducted and or was held against her will. The bruises on her wrists we determined as roped markings which is what lead them the conclusion. What exactly she had been drugged with is unknown as the test were inconclusive. We only know for sure that whatever it was had caused her to not only not be able to recall the night of July 11th but also the two days leading up to it, one of those days in which included Jason's funeral. She could not remember and therefore she had no answers to give or any idea of what had happened.

Her phone, purse and all the jewelry she was wearing was stolen from her. Jewelry including a ring, a serpent- a snake wrapped around her finger-was also taken. A ring she always wore since the day she was given it. It was something she'd never part from willingly. Even her shoes were stolen from her. The odd thing about that her shoes being stolen is her feet had no markings on them which means someone had to place her on that doorstep, that she couldn't have stumbled home herself. Why would that be? Maybe that single act of returning her to her home and family was one of regret but maybe it was a threatening message to the family, showing them how next time could be worse.

Some speculate that Arianna Andrews found herself paying trouble she had gotten herself into in the few months prior where she had been arrested. Karma, few said but how is something so sinister justice for an infraction so small and something may not of even happened? Yet no one truly knows what she did that had her being pulled out of her class in cuffs by the sheriff as no charges where ever pressed, no formal record of arrest ever made and no word of the answers to why were even spoken. Most regraded that incident as a misunderstanding and have forgotten about it but some people think of her guilty without trial. Though most of those people can agree what happened was too extreme.

Of course people were questioned about it, but not nearly enough and upon little investigation the case just went seemingly cold with no leads so eventually it was just dropped. It almost seemed like the police had given up...or were keeping the truth hidden for whatever reason. As a result of the lack of answers the Andrews family unnerved with injustice so they'd would grow protective, never letting the girl out of their sight again. Too fearful that something may happen again, the every time could be the last time they see her.

You may be wondering why I bring up what happened the teen girl but in a town like Riverdale everything is connected, nothing is a coincidence. Although the two closely timed events were different the similarities of the two victims were indisputable as they fit the same profile. You see both the victims, Arianna Andrews and Jason Blossom, shared very striking features. Their skin the shade of a stark pale white in such contrast to the bright ginger hair and light eyes. Not only did they look alike, and were same age, but they both also had a twin of the opposite sex. More often then not, at times they were often easily confused with each other's counterpart growing up. It was rather unnerving to many.

Everyone seems to be turning a blind eye to the facts not taking anything relevant into consideration. Almost ignoring what they must know, to all of it, including that strangely the weeks leading up to his death that the two, Jason and Arianna had grown closer. In the months and weeks prior they quite quickly went from acquaintances to what some could say were close friends. Maybe even confidantes. Secrets bind, don't they?

* * *

 **Additional details to know going into the fic: Past Reggie/Oc (thats not gonna be coming back, staying in past) and past slightly ongoing: unrequited messy Fp/OC. Wanted to make this fp/oc but i already have other fics planned for them and this fic will be so much better with sheriff/oc. Next chapter will be up soon!** **Next chapter to be up soon and it should give you a better idea of the story then this intro.**

 ****Note this (the first chapter) was adopted from LoverOfShadows with her permission as she will no longer be continuing her version** After last nights episode she agreed we definitely need some more sheriff keller fics.****

 **Please be sure to review and let me know what you think! (literaly even just commenting like a smiley face at the least would make my day). Also remember to fav and follow.**


	2. Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

Her heart beats as though it is a war drum inside of her chest, as she tries to keep her breathing level. Pale green eyes with specks of hazel flickered in stare back at her from the reflection of the mirror before her. Her hands gather her hair, trying to pull it all up so she'd be able to tie it but strands keep feeling from her grasp, the muscles in her wrists aching but that doesn't stop her from trying. It certainly does add to the frustration she feels at the moment though.

"No, not happening! No chance!" The teenage girl speaks up loudly, flat out refusing her brothers offer with annoyance and firmness in her voice.

"Oh, come on, Aria!" Archie insists, standing a few paces behind her and not willing to let this go at all. She lets out a drawn out frustrated groan, finally pulling her hair up and tying it up before spinning to look at him..

They're fighting, fighting because today is Aria's first shift back at the diner since the incident and the both have different opinions about it. Early today they all fought about it. Their father and Archie had both thought it too soon at first as she's not fully recovered yet. That she wouldn't be able to handle it. Aria is insist on going though, insisting she is perfectly fine when they know she is not. When they had realized she was not going to budge Archie had the idea of just going with her to the diner, sit and watch over her for her entire shift. To make sure she was safe.

It's driving her crazy, all of her independence and privacy having been stripped from her. These past few weeks she's always, _always,_ either been in her fathers or archies company. She's hardly been alone and she hasn't even been out of the house since she got back from the hospital. It's driving her insane, she just wants some space. Also in part it caused relationships she had with others to be suddenly cut off as they could not be known. She's left feeling abandoned and smothered.

"You're not hanging around the diner for my entire shift. It's too distracting, it'll make things worse and I want to do this. I want damn space, Arch. I don't need you and Dad smothering me at all times!" She snaps, eyes wide sounding incredibly fed up with it all as she vents. Archie crosses his arms over his now broad chest and he lets out a breath, pressing his lips together looking down. For a second she fears she's gone too far, overacted and was cruel. She can't really guage it properly. He looks back up at her and her heart sinks at his expression.

"I thought you were dead, Aria." Her brothers voice tells her in a raw tone, serious look on her face and instantly the guilty hits her. He sounds like he's recounting his worst memory, and that's exactly what it is. All the tenseness leave her body, and a breathe from her lips as a horrible feeling is in her heart. "And it was the worst moment of my life. I thought I lost you" Archie confesses, his eyes glassy. She already knew this but hearing it again makes her think.

They're twins, they came into this world together it's hard to picture them leaving apart. It's horrible to even imagine life without the other in it because they always have been, every step of the way. It's their greatest fear. The pair aren't as close as most twins, not like the Blossom twins were, they don't spend all the time together, they have different friends, they have different tastes and they have secrets. They even have their own lives. They can fight, they often do- nasty arguments with yelling, screaming and things being thrown that take ages to resolve but no matter what, they have always been able to count on each other being there. They need each other and they'd do anything for the other. They can be very different but the same blood flows through both their hearts.

"Archie." She breathes out, much more quiet and clearly apologetic cause Aria knows it must have shattered him, because it would for her. Before she can continue her brother carries on.

" You were kidnapped and someone tried to kill you. We're worried, I'm worried okay?! I want to be there and protect you because I couldn't last time! And if that person ever comes back I will be there to make sure they will never hurt you again! I swear. I'll make sure they can't hurt anyone!" His tone increases and he looks hurt, angry but none of it directed at her. She has to step back, there's not a single doubt in her mind that what he is saying is true. She knows what he would do if he ever got the chance to get his hands on whoever hurt her and she can't say she'd stop him. Allot of people don't know that about him, how righteous but vengeful he can get. It's rather intense. It hurts though to know he feels guilty for a situation she got herself into.

"Archie...I know I understand that. I love you too and I'd do the same for you." She tells him, assuring him as she reaches out and grabs his lower arms. Gods, she thinks, he has gotten so tall in the past few months. The auburn hair female looks up at him. "But I promise you I'll be safe today. Come on, Please. Arch. It's only four hours before you meet Betty. Just please let me do this. The entire time im surrounded by other waitresses and pop. Nothing can go wrong. You can walk me there, make sure i get there safe and dad will pick me up tonight." She pleads with him, it's such a big deal for her. She's pulling out every trick, the wide eyes the puppy face, the tone just everything.

Archie sighs, his sister always knows how to play it but there's no actually tricking, just honestly. He seems reluctant, he's scared. "Arie…" He sounds like he wants to argue and convince her but his tone is low and soft.

"Pretty please, Arch."

"Fine." He caves and Aria beams brightly at him. "Finish getting ready and we'll head off."

* * *

It's nice, she'll admit that, being out of the house. She missed it. As she and Archie walk she starts looking at him in a way that is creeping Archie out. He keeps looking at her, raised eyebrow and questioning look but she just continues to smile knowingly. He knows, he knows that she's baiting him and that it's a trap but after a few minutes of her doing it it's starting to drive him crazy.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" He asks her, like she's offending him, using the tone that an older sibling uses when the younger annoys them. She laughs, loudly and uncaring but very amused. She hasn't heard him talk like that in a while, never to other people only mainly to her and Jughead, especially not lately when he's treating her like glass. It's nice to laugh so. She shakes her head before letting her eyes settle on him while wearing an incredible knowing look on her face.

"I just want to know what her name is." Aria shrugs, speaking casual and watching his reaction with amusement. He falters in his moments, eyes widen, looking at her and looking away. He seriously looks confused.

"What are you talking about now?" He groans, and things feel normal again between them even if only for a short while. She arches an eyebrow and tilts her head, looking at him like he's a fool. Again, Aria seems delighted by his response and grins as she speaks up.

"The mystery girl leaving hickies all over you this summer. I wanna know if she's your girlfriend and if she has a name."

"I have no idea-"

"Liar. You know, you suck at keeping secrets. You make things so obvious." She cuts him off, calling him out straight away as her curiosity gets the better of her. The male actually stops in his steps, turning to his sister how also comes to a halt. She thinks he might actually tell her for a moment but he looks to tense.

"It needs to be one,okay? Drop it. Please." He tells her, more of an order and her face falls, realizing yet again she may of gone to far. She pauses, pressing her lips together and lets herself actually think though what she'll do next. The girl looks back up at her brother, tilting her head, and interesting gleam in her eyes,

"I'll drop it if you answer one question." She compromises, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes. Archie closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath and exhale, preparing himself for whatever she's about to ask him because he knows opens his eyes and just looks at her. She beams. "So...Did you lose it yet?" There's a quirky smile on her face and just a cheeky expression. Although she is only asking him this question because she knows how he gets talking about these things with her. The girl knows that if she starts to bring up this topic that her twin will be persuaded to be more likely and willing to give her more space, for the sake of his sanity and his privacy. She doesn't even really care what his answer is but he just is so amusing when he gets all weirded out and uncomfortable. What are siblings for after all other then spilling their hearts out one moment and torturing each other the next?

"Loose wha- oh." The older red haired teen eyes go wide with understanding. He looks to his sister, scandalous look on his face." Ohmygod, Aria, I'm not talking about this with you!"

"Calm down, I'm just curious."

"Did you and Reggie?" He counters back, giving her a dubious look to see how she likes it when people ask about that.

"As a matter of fact-" Aria starts slowly, a smugness in her tone and smile on her face. The older twin makes a face, and a disgusted noise not noticing she's almost waiting for him to cut her off. He can't tell at the moment she's doing all of this on purpose.

"Oh god. No. I don't want to know!" He tells her, hand coming up to his face and he just starts walking again. He tries not to think about it as Aria laughs softly. Of course though, he already knows alot of what happened with her and Reggie. Reggie is one of his friends after all, and he's not exactly quiet when it comes to talking about his sex life. It was locker room talk. Archie, ever so righteous, ended up getting into a fist fight with Reggie about it because he sister didn't deserve to be talked about it such a way.

They never told Aria about why they fought, and Reggie hardly ever talked about their sex life again. Of course, though, Reggie still spoke about his when it wasn't with Aria. It made his blood boil at first how since Aria and Reggie were a couple that broke up alot, but only ever for a few days at most before getting back together yet Reggie would always have stories of other girls he sleeps with during those times.

It stopped making his blood boil when he noticed Aria never seemed to bothered about it, while Archie wanted to defend his sister he didn't because if his suspicions were right he's pretty sure Aria was also with someone else during those times. He'd never say that to her, she'd scream the damn house down and probably throw her shoes at him if she took it the wrong way. Something a lot of people don't know about his sister is her insane temper. It can be rather intense and he'd rather not deal with that. He can live with not knowing.

While Reggies and Aria's relationship was complicated they had been dating since they were thirteen. They truly did and probably still love each other, but it often felt like the two were on different sides of the same war. She's the fire to his gasoline. He can't be surprised or wonder why they finally ended for good, to him it made sense.

"Fine, fine. I'll drop it." She laughs, reaching over squeezing his arm before him to the side. He lets out a huff but he's thankful she's dropped it. For now.

"Good." He huffs out, annoyed but relived and he looks ahead of him, seeing the diner in front of them. Archie pauses but she does not.

"See you later, big brother!" She calls out, over her shoulder as walks off and '

"Stay safe!" He calls out after her but he doesn't think she heard him. He waits there until he sees her enter the diner, then a moment longer to walk away.

* * *

Glass breaks in dangerous shards, strawberry and chocolate milk spills on the floor as a tray falls and clutters to the ground with a loud crashing sound. The teen age girl curses and apologizes to the customers, trying to remember her manners while not freaking out.

Jughead, across the diner, pushes himself up as he sees the distressed look on auburn haired girls face. He's ready to go over and help her, that is part of why Archie wanted him here. Too look over and help Aria. But it seems another waitress that was nearby was very quick to the rescue. The dark haired, older waitress places a hand on the teens arm who looks at her, cleary frustrated and upset. "It's okay. We all make mistakes. I got this." The woman tells her ina soothing tone as Aria closes her eyes and nods.

"Thank you, Shelly." She tells the woman when she opens her eyes, truly thankful. The woman's smile is sympathetic; Aria hates when people look at her like that. The woman leans closer, so the customers can not here her next words.

"Just go out back and calm down. Have a cigarette if you need. Got some in the front pocket of my bag. Help yourself." The woman tells her, and Aria presses her lips together, nodding her head slightly before walking out, out of the customer area and into the employee only section. Door swinging shut behind her.

She doesn't take a cigarette, not wanting to smell the smoke that remind her so much of other people she cared about. It hurt. The auburn haired girl found herself in the small staff bathroom. Two hours into her first shift back and she broke something. Milk spilt everywhere and glass shattered.

Now, part of her actually wishes she did let Archie come and stay in the diner for her shift. She regrets putting up such a fight when he's the one that grounds her most. Jughead is here though, she tells herself, and having her does assure her but not as much as Archie would. She has her own conflicts about Jughead. None of it his fault.

She lets the water from the sink faucet pour over her hands for longer than normal, before she grabs some of the dispensable paper and carefully dries her hands off. It hardly hurts, her painkillers in effect but she can still feel it. Her fingernails all filed down from the breakage, her knuckles still scraped but the bruises on her wrists are gone. She throws the paper into the waste basket next to the sink and she's about to leave when her eyes catch onto her now bare neck in the mirror making her pause. Faint, almost gone bruises are still apparent on the pale porcelain plane of her neck. Strangulation marks, the doctor had told them.

She had trouble breathing, even moving her neck the slightest, on her own the first few days in the hospital but she was lucky, they said, that the damage was not as severe as they first predicted and that no permanent damage would take place. She's expected to make a complete recovery.

Her fingers come up to gently graze across the remaining marks and before she can even start to think further she rips her hand away. Stop it, she tells herself, get over it and get back to work. The girl doesn't even want to let herself think further. One thought is clear though.

 _ **Don't cry over spilt milk**_

* * *

Fingers speed across a keyboard as the story begins. The author, recounter, a determined emo looking teenage male that is wearing a crown like beanie upon his head while he sits in Pop Tate's Diner (more correctly known as Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe) typing away on his laptop like it's the only thing that matters but that is not the case. His phone vibrates next to his laptop and he doesn't even need to look to know it would be Archie Andrews replying to his previous text message about his sister. Archie's protective, he knows it must be driving the poor girl crazy because the brother wants to know where she is and have someone watching her at all times. She'd hate that because Aria is a girl who likes secrets and her independence.

Jughead pauses, he had been every once in a while to read over what he has written as he sips his coffee but this time when he pauses so can read and respond to his friend though when he reaches for his drink as he sends the message he finds it empty.

He looks up, lifting his heads as his eyes begin to search for a nearby waitress as he sets his drink back down onto the table. He spots Stacy first, across the diner but she seems too busy taking someones order while shelly, along with a busboy, is cleaning up spilt milk and frowns,his eyes scanning around the diner and that is when he sees her again.

Bright ginger firey locks of hair are pulled up to sit upon her hand in a bun, tied together with a pretty red ribbon that matches the colour of her lips. She always has bright red lips. There's a tray in her hands, he can tell she's gripping it harshly as she walks over to him. He can remember the way she used to walk around this place. There used to be this swiftness, ease and grace about how she moved, how she could seemingly easily balance any tray with one hand alone, how she would never mix up any orders and many other things but things have changed.

It's so recent and this only her first shift back, what happened to her...it's not even been three weeks since leaving the course the girl is still affected, it wasn't surprising that she broke something, everyone was expecting that, but as he watched he could see that she split some things, mixed up some order but he could still see her. This was merely a speed bump for her. The look on her face, the flicker in her eyes- although haunted- is still so determined. She's always been determined, to do things right, do better, to get further for whatever reason but he's seen how it can easily turn into frustration and tears, or even anger. When tears run down Aria Andrews' face it feels like the sun is never going to rise again.

He's worried about her, she's one of his few friends but even before she had been growing distant from him and it always felt like she was holding her breath around him. He couldn't understand why but she was going to go with him on their fourth of july road trip still when Archie cancelled. That got derailed though.

He glances back at his laptop screen, her name is on the screen tied together with Jason's along with everything he knows about the two cases is written there. There's so much still left unanswered, he thinks. Suddenly he glances up as the tray is sat on the table and he sees his friend taking each item off the tray before sitting it beside his laptop. A milkshake, fries and a burger. He arches an eyebrow at her, his eyes flicking up to hers. "I didn't order this?" He tells her but it comes out more like a question.

"I know, it's on the house. Figured you'd be hungry." She tells him like it's obvious, and he's stupid for asking. He leans forward slightly, giving her a look.

"You know when it's on the house, you have to pay for it right?" Jughead tells her, patronizing and teasing her. She lets out a little amused huff, closing her eyes for a second as she smiles.

"Yes, Jug. I know that. I'm not exactly new here." She informs him in a slight amused tone, although he was fully aware.

"What, No coffee though?" He asks, grin tugging on the corner of his lips as he teases her. She rolls her eyes. Taking the empty coffee mug and putting it on the tray.

"No way. Stacey told me you've had at last four maybe six refills since you got that. Your heart will explode."

"That's an exaggeration."

" _I'm sure it is._ I got you you're favorite milkshake instead, with fries and a burger. You're welcome. " She continues in such a firm tone finishing off with a bedazzling smile mostly to annoy him. He reaches straight for the fries.

"I love you." He tells her as he shoves the fries into his mouth. She crosses her arms over her chest, eyebrow arching and playful look in her eyes.

"You love me for the free food I give you."Aria corrects, amusement in her voice and smile on her face.

"That is entirely true." He agrees, nodding his head. She can't help but wonder when the last time was he ate an actual meal was. She's pretty sure the only things he has been eating lately is the food he gets at the movie theater because she knows he has been staying there more than he has been with his father. FP had told her about it, how Jughead just keeps distancing himself from him. Of course FP had told her before that night and before they all went radio silent to her. It feels like a stab in her heart to think about it, after everything she did, so she shakes her head. Quick to try and change the topic in her mind as the betrayal simmers. She looks back at him, seeing him moving onto the burger.

"I'll take this to the kitchen. Eat all of your food!" She tells him with a pointed look before she turns, moving to step away from her friend but he stops her.

"Wait!" He tells her, causing ht redhead to pause on her feet and look back to him. "What time does your break start?" She thinks for a moment, her nose crinkles up and her lips purse slightly before she nods.

"Starts in almost an hour I think." She can tell Jughead is just burning to ask her more questions about the days leading up to what happened, and about her 'relationship' with Jason. Poke at her fractured and missing frame of memory. Aria doesn't exactly want to talk about it all but she does want to get to the bottom of this. The one thing is she doesn't want to slip up and tell him something he isn't meant to know, something he can't know because she can't risk it getting back to her family or the repercussions of her actions. Everyone has their secrets and Arianna Andrews holds more than her fair share.

On the other hand school starts tomorrow and she knows people will be asking her about it allot. While the red haired girl has no intentions of answering peoples questions, she doesn't want to be to shaken or effected in any way when asked about it so talking to Jughead may be a good idea. She'll tell him, truthfully, what she remembers while negativing around telling him what she thinks he does not need to know.

"And I'll try to answer all of your burning questions when I come back." She assures him with a knowing look and tone, trying to make it sound like her idea before she turns on her heal, she narrowly avoids running into another waitress. She looks back to Jughead with wide eyes who gives her a half smile and a thumbs up, where Archie would have given her a reassuring look. She has to laugh a little a his gesture, before she shakes her head, apologizes to the other waitress and heads out into the kitchen of the diner.

* * *

"Finally got yourself a love interest, have you?" The green eyed girl questions, smile on her lips as she slides into the booth across from him. He rolls his eyes and puts his phone down. Aria gets too invested in other people's love lives..well too entertained. Must be why she adores Kevin.

"Archie." He tells her and her lips curl up.

"Can't say I'm surprised." The girl plays along, hitching her eyebrows up suggestively and he huffs out a laugh, shaking his head.

"He has me texting him to keep track of you." Jughead admits, finding Archie's protectiveness a little overboard but he can understand it in part. Aria's mouth falls open and really she shouldn't be surprised.

"Oh my god, you're my babysitter." She realizes, actually shocked but obviously as she thinks about it it makes perfect sense now. Of course Archie would never let her be alone, of course she'd need someone to look after her in his eyes. She's not too sure how to feel about it but it's not a good feeling. She feels like she's a child again.

"Guilty as charged." He laughs and she grins before grounding them both. Her face going more serious.

"So your questions?"

He asks her a lot of question, while trying to stay caution but she grew quite. Jughead wanted to know a lot, and she found herself struggling. Her friendship with Jason was built of secrets and plans. On Jason's side it was love and her side was want, thrill, maybe even concern. For some reason, Jason had always trusted her. Although she was younger, she reminded him and looked too much of Cheryl to be left alone by him. Her likeness was reason enough to want to protect her and trust, but Jason never had a doubt Aria could protect herself. Oh, if he knew what happened..

So after they were made partners in the only class they shared and he got to know her more, when he put the pieces together he knew she could help him and he knew she would. There so much more to it than that, so much more messy, so much more illegal.

He wanted to know if she really believed Jason died. Question after question came until he was asking about what happened to her and she couldn't tell him anything. Jughead paused, shutting his laptop and leaning back when he noticed the look on Aria's face. It was too much. He could see the frustration, the emotion and glistening eyes. He needed to stop and he did.

"Aria." He starts carefully.

"It fine. I just… I was wrong, I can't do this." She tells him, before pressing her lips together and wrapping her arms around herself. She's not ready to confront it.

"Sorry, I just. I just want to help and get to the truth. All of this is crazy." He tells her softly, shaking his head. She shakes her head, gathering herself and looking at him with a soft smile but distant eyes.

"It's fine, Jug." She tells him. The thing is though, she doesn't want him to get to the truth because then her secrets must come to light. She knows those will hurt Jughead allot more. Jughead pauses, looking outside and around him with a thoughtfully look before settling on her with a sigh.

"I should probably get going. Archie will be here soon though." He tells her, assuring her casually.

"And I should probably get back to work." She tell him in agreement as she pushes herself up and moves out of the booth to the side of the table before looking at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jug." She tells him, smiling before leaving down. Aria presses a kiss to the side of his face. It's a habit. She always does this, finding it thoroughly amusing seeing the perfect red lipstick mark she leaves behind every time.

He's making a face as she does it, annoyed but amused and imitating a noise that sounds like this is such a horrible thing, but she can hear no heat or truth in it. Jughead knows that Aria is not like him, she's not a lone wolf, she needs other people, she needs their touch. Her touch has always been there. He used to hate it, how she'd just always be grabbing, or hugging or touching people (of course always her friends) but now he's used to it, finds it annoying but endearing. He's glad that part of her hasn't changed.

It feels like she's suddenly lost her breath, hit in the face with a brick as a memory pulls her. The feeling on stubble against her lips, the taste of alcohol and the smell of smoke is so clear. The sound of commotion of the whyte wyrm so obvious and for a moment she's caught. She pulls away from her close friend, looking away from him but the older of the teens does not notice it.

The male makes a fake disgusted noise and she lets out a forced laugh. It's not real but maybe the smile is when she sees the lip print she left behind on his face. She feels thrown and guilty. Aria shakes her head, stepping away from Jughead as he laughs a little as he starts to gather his things.

Their laughs sound the same.

As Jughead leaves he pauses, looking back at Aria as he remembers something. "Hey, almost forgot tell you."He calls out to her and she looks up giving him a curious look. "My dad was really pestering me about letting you know he wishes you well." Jughead tells her, clueless but it's not something he seems like presses about. She lets out a sharp breath, eyes falling down and a look on her face he can't place.

Ouch. Might as well just slap her in the face and put a knife in her heart. It'd feel the same.

* * *

 **Sorry this toke so long! Okay so I've decided to break up this chapter into two parts. otherwise it was going to be over 10 thousand words and I personally just don't like putting out really long chapters unless i need to or cant find a spot to break it. (I was originally not gonna put that last scene but it felt to bland without it- uneventful although without it would have been a better cut.)**

 **There's obviously allot that will be going on in the next few chapters, more things will be explained!** **Betty! Veronica Oh and Sheriff keller are in the next chapter! (Next chapters is half done but it shouldn't take to long! Hopefully this chapter helps the wait!)** **Again; This is not an FP/OC story- refer back to author note in prologue.**also turns out Jason and Cheryl are 17 while the others are 15/16 so a minor edit in the prologue will be made shortly.****

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and Review. Any questions you have feel free to ask! (sorry for any mistakes!)**


End file.
